


Session

by Aeacus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All of the Beta Kids crossed with each other, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Gunplay, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sex Machines, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, all of the kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeacus/pseuds/Aeacus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate title - 500 words.</p><p>I created a matrix that has every possible combination of kids (pairs only) and then randomly assigned kinks to each pairing then randomly put it into a list. I am now going through and writing stories that are exactly 500 words for that pairing, for that kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a copy of the matrix or if you want instructions on how to make one yourself.

1 - Index

2 - Dave Strider/Jade Harley - Gun/Sword Play

3 - Roxy Lalonde/Jake English - Edge Play

4 - Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider - Dom/Sub Play

5 - Dave Strider/Jane Crocker - Car Sex

6 - Rose Lalonde/Jake English - Roleplay

7 - Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde - Public Sex

8 - John Egbert/Jane Crocker - Sex Machines

 

More to be added as written and posted.


	2. Dave Strider/Jade Harley - Gun/sword play

She had to switch from long range rifles to hand pistols when he gets too close. It took him some time to get inside her range, had to make sure that always had enough cover. Didn’t matter in the end because she’s the one who came out on top, both figuratively and metaphorically as the gun pressed to the underside of Dave’s chin demands. He’s not complaining much, not with how she’s shoving him back down against the bed and tearing at his clothes. Literally, he thinks as he hears threads ripping. He didn’t need that shirt anyways. 

He tries to help out but that just gets him another sharp jab of metal. Fine, let the woman have her way. Dave just grins up at her. She treats his jeans with a modicum of respect just because it’s a thicker material and her fingers can’t rip into it. Turns out his sword can though. He holds very, very still while the steel slides against his skin then pulls upwards to cut through and free his erection. Jade doesn’t need any sort of modifications to her outfit, apparently coming prepared. No underwear makes it very easy for her to slip down his length with slick enveloping heat.

He gets threatened again by both pistol and blade when he tries to move up against her. Apparently she has taken absolute control of the situation and wants to keep it that way. He’s totally okay with that as she starts to rock back and forth over his hips. 

She looks so wild and fierce like this with her hair all loose and falling around her shoulders. She’s glowing in the faint moonlight, gleaming silver catching off of drips of sweat on her brow, on her neck, on her arms, on the barrel of her gun. She’s gorgeous, sexy, and dangerous. He loves the way she feels. Right now he is just something for her to use as much as she uses her gun. He is there for her pleasure since she won the strife. Fuck, he loves it when he wins but loves it more when she does.

She works herself up to a frenzy, pressing the gun harder and harder against his soft skin under his jaw. He’ll bruise by the morning, but he knows she’ll kiss it all better. The sword clatters to the side as she grabs at the remains of his tattered shirt to keep herself anchored. Her hips snap against his as she grinds down, getting closer and closer. He can feel the pressure building up inside of her, he anticipates the moment she goes over and climaxes, squeezing him just right. But as she comes, her attention is distracted, giving him the opportunity to take the sword and gun and flip her over.

Her hair is spread out all around her. Her chest is heaving. Her cheeks are nice and rouged. Her glasses catch the light and shine up at him. She smirks. “Come at me, bro.”


	3. Roxy Lalonde/Jake English - Edgeplay

Her entire body quivers as he touches her just right, curls those fingers inside her to press against that happy spot. It’s so hard to hold onto her control, it’s hard not to give into the pleasure he’s giving her as he slides those fingers in and strokes her insides with easy mastery. Her fingers are sore from gripping the bedsheets. She tastes copper from biting on her lip too hard.

“Jake! I- I can’t- I-” she gasps out as the last few strands of control start to slip away. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” he reassures as he pulls his fingers out. She whines and sighs in relief, making him smile into her thigh. “That’s my girl. You’re doing so good, Roxy, so good.”

She doesn’t respond. She just takes deep calming breaths, trying to step away from the edge that Jake so carefully put her at. She loved the way he fingered her, such great thick blunt fingers, rough in all the right places from his adventuring. He pushes up and kisses her stomach making her laugh and bat at his soft dark curls.

“Do you think you can do one more?” he asks softly, looking up at her with those big beautiful emerald eyes. “One more time before we go all the way.”

How could she say no to that? “I’ll try,” she sighs back at him.

“That’s all I can ask my lovely lady.” He kisses her stomach again before moving back down to his position between her legs. There are only three things she loves more than his fingers. His mouth is definitely next on her list with his very dexterous tongue being one of the highlights. Jake certainly knows how to use it to his advantage. Roxy can't follow exactly what he does with it. All she knows is that it works. 

He laps and sucks just right against her folds. He circles and teases her clit. He holds her thighs apart so he can reach even deeper, tongue fucking her with excellence. He drinks her down and eats her out. 

It doesn't take her long to get worked back up again, not after three rounds of edging, but it's still so wonderful the way he trusts her. She could just sneak her orgasm in, get past his awareness because he is so into eating her out. He’d of course realize after the fact.; she is loud as fuck when she comes.

She chants his name out over and over with her voice creeping up in pitch and volume. Jake knows the exact level that signals her edge and as soon as she hits it, he pulls away. Her tone instantly changes to complaint as the source of pleasure disappears. He gently strokes her sides until she calms down again.

She starts to get excited again when he moves his hips between her legs, his dick heavy and wanting. It is her second favorite thing. 

He as a whole is her most favorite thing.


	4. Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider - Dom/Sub Play

She’s in her lab coat dress. She cuts a figure of feminine authority that Dirk can’t say no to. He’s never going to say no to her. He loves her too much. He nuzzles the strip of skin between hem of the dress and the tops of her boots and immediately gets pulled away by the leash attached to the collar around his neck.

“Did I say that you could touch me?”

“N-no, ma’am.” He blushes hard at being called out.

“Did you just stutter?” She looks down at him, pulling off the haughty look that makes him shiver.

“Yes, ma’am. Sorry, ma’am.”

She grins wickedly down at him. “It’s perfectly alright, dear. It’s always such a good feeling when I can make the great Dirk Strider stutter.” She flips the end of the crop to rest under his chin. “But you were still a bad boy.” He shivers again. “And you know what happens to bad boys, right?”

“Bad boys get punished, ma’am.”

“Yes they do,” she purrs out. “Spread and lean back.”

He’s moving before she’s finished speaking. He spreads his knees as far as he can go, tucking his feet under his ass. The spandex material of his shorts, his only other article of clothing that isn’t part of the leather cuff and collar set, stretches across his crotch and well muscled thighs. His arms rest on the ground behind him, creating an arched effect with his chest.

She keeps the leash taut, the extra length wrapped around her hand. The other holds the crop loosely as she drags the leather tip across his chest. He’s so good not to twitch. His only reaction is goosebumps but that’s part of the sympathetic nervous system so she’ll forgive him for that. He looks up at her with pure adoration, pure trust. She loves him back. 

Which is why she taps lightly on the spots before she snaps the crop against his skin. The leather pops nicely and she knows his skin stings by the way it reddens, but he doesn’t make a sound, he doesn’t twitch a muscle. No flinching, only perfect control. She wouldn’t expect otherwise. She leaves a trail of crop kisses across his shoulders, down his chest, tapping each of his nipples once. She swats at his sides, as light as possible on his cheek, along the inside of his thighs. He’s a statue as he takes his punishment. 

She keeps going until there is hardly a spot of skin that isn’t red. She’s about to call it off herself when she finally sees the first crack through his control. The first aborted shiver as he fights to keep himself still. She smiles down at him, time to wrap this up. The last hits she gives him she counts down from five. 

After one, she drops to her knees and pulls him in. She can feel him breaking down in her arms. He curls towards her with hitched breaths. 

“Good boy.” He sobs against her.


	5. Dave Strider/Jane Crocker - Car Sex

The drive in movie date had been his idea. The sex in the car had been hers. 

Dave should have known that Jane was highjacking his date when she insisted on driving her roomy station wagon and parked in the back. He had thought her poodle skirt was adorable at the milkshake bar but now he understands it was more of a practical choice for her as she climbs into his lap. Of course the passenger seat is much more comfortable than the driver’s, no steering wheel jammed into her back. Dave really should have seen the clues being put together, she’s always telling him to keep an eye out. 

Maybe he just likes surprises like Jane’s ample bosom being pressed against his face while she reaches behind herself to undo his pants. He’s not going to let her have all the fun, not while he has two hands and a mouth to apply to her blouse. He quickly makes a wet spot on the white fabric, sucking where he finds one of her nipples. She wasn’t wearing a bra under her cardigan; another clue he should have put together.

She lets out a noise of triumph as she conquers the button of his jeans, shoving them down to mid thigh with his boxers before wrapping a hand around his cock. She strokes him a couple of times, feeling his moans travel directly to the other breast he was sucking on. She makes a similar noise as his clever fingers tweak the damp fabric around the first. He whimpers softly as his mouthful of treats is pulled away when she arranges her skirt to flare out and cover his entire lap. But that whimper quickly becomes moans again when he discovers that she is lacking another piece of underwear.

She must have been more eager than she was letting on because she is slick as a water park as her hips descend and his cock slips between her folds. His head falls back against the seat as he’s overwhelmed by her heat. She’s fully seated in one go but takes a moment’s pause to let them both recover, neither wanting this to be over too quickly.

He reaches out to her, grabs her hips, and guides them into movement. She braces her knees on the seat; the way the seat buckle digs into her knee is a little uncomfortable but worth it as she starts bouncing on his cock. Their panting and moans quickly overpower the soundtrack of the movie coming through the car’s stereo. Dave hopes the movement of the car isn’t too noticeable from the outside because he doesn’t want any interruptions as he watches Jane work herself up to tip over the edge of her pleasure. Her tightness and eat drags him over too with a low moan.

They rest against each other, laughing lightly at the themselves as they wait for the steamy windows to clear so they can watch the second half of the movie.


	6. Rose Lalonde/Jake English - Roleplay

She finished one book and started the next by the time he finally appeared at the bottom of the tower. He always got a little too into the role. She supposes it wasn’t such a bad thing when he was the lonely husband and she was frisky plumber. But of course it was his turn to pick. She’d have to lecture him later on not falling to the classic yet sexist tropes. She sighs as she turns the page with his improvised sound effects in the background. It seems that he is fighting a dragon at the front gates. 

When it goes on for a few minutes, Rose sighs again. She rises from the four poster bed and peruses the wardrobe. She smirks as she comes up with an alternative plan, quickly changing clothes. And the rules a little bit. She’s pretty sure Jake won’t mind. She returns to her reclined position on the bed to wait out the next fifteen minutes with her book, tucking it away under his pillow and feigning sleep just as the excitable adventurer bursts into the room.

She peeks out from nearly closed eyelashes. He does look terrific when he’s all muddy and scuffed up from his ‘adventures’. The leather shorts and matching leather jacket finish the perfect rugged look. Oh the things she’ll do for him. The things she’ll do to him.

He looks around the room before finding her ‘asleep’ on the bed. He straightens up a little and swaggers over to play her prince. She fights the impulse to smile up at him.

He sits on the edge of the bed and leans over, his hand not to subtly copping a feel before resting on the bed to give him support. He bows his head and gently presses a kiss to her lips. She kisses back for a moment before letting her eyes flutter open as she ‘awakes’.

“Oh, a prince! Dost thou come to rescue thine princess? Thou shalt be granted a reward of thine choice. What shalt thou ask for, fine lord?” she asks as she sits up, running her hand over the curve of his cheek.

“Erm... Well... golly, I know this is forward since you just woke up but I wouldn’t mind some, erm, personal attention. If you catch my drift.” He waggles his eyebrows even as he blushes.

“Of course, my prince.” She smiles as she pulls him down and rolls him over to the middle of the bed. She pushes the jacket partially off his shoulders before pulling his arms up with the leather. The bulkiness of the jacket traps his arms in place. He frowns slightly, catching on that something isn’t quite as he expected. She sits back over his lap and smirks. 

“Sorry, dear, it looks like you fell into my trap. Your princess is in another castle.” She whips off the white innocent looking camise, revealing wicked dark violet lingerie instead. She cackles evilly even as he licks his lips in anticipation. 


	7. Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde - Public Sex

They giggle against each other as they fumble in the dark cramped space. The curved plastic walls echo Roxy’s gasps as Jane’s mouth latches onto her pretty perky nipples. Roxy retaliates by snaking a hand along Jane’s stomach and sliding into her pants. The angle is hell on her wrist but it’s totally worth the moan against her skin as her fingers slide between very wet lips. 

Jane grinds down against Roxy’s hand with abandon. Roxy tries to keep her muffled first with Jane’s face buried between her tits and then with a deep searing kiss. It wouldn’t do to have someone investigate the odd noises on the playground. Roxy forgets her concerns when an errant hand sneaks up her skirt for some reciprocating touches. 

Their panties are damp and totally in the way soon enough. Roxy loses hers first, kicking them down over her tennis shoes and to the side. Her skirt is hiked up to give Jane easy access which just distracts Roxy as she works on pulling Jane’s shorts down over her hips. Jane gasps as her ass rests on the cool floor but it’s soon ignored in favor of Roxy’s hot tongue against her sex. Her hands switch from to pleasure her girlfriend to focusing on ensuring her own pleasure as she pushes down on Roxy’s head as if she could get closer. Roxy has no intention of pulling away except for some desperate breaths between sucking on Jane’s clit and tonguing her entrance.

After a loud moan that echos in the small place, Jane covers her own mouth as Roxy strives to get more noises like that out of her. Roxy feels like her entire face is wet from Jane’s excitement. She’d have to find more darkened corners out in public if Jane was always going to react like this. They were lucky enough to take the detour tonight as they walked home from their movie date. 

Jane tugs harder on Roxy’s hair as she gets closer to completion. Roxy doesn’t let up, focusing on those spots that he knows her girlfriend loves. Jane’s orgasm slams into her like a freight train making her squeal and clamp her thighs around Roxy’s ears. Roxy is gasping through giggles when she finally fights her way free. She doesn’t get ever far though before Jane is grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling her into a sloppy kiss. It takes her a moment to become coordinated enough to get hand back in between Roxy’s legs. 

Roxy’s hips rock against Jane’s fingers, trying to get something more than a lazy pace as much as she enjoys the fact that she’s the one who put Jane into this boneless state. She ruts against Jane’s palm as Jane slides a couple of fingers into her. It’s always amazing how wet Roxy gets from getting her lover off. It makes it easy to return the favor. Soon enough it’s Roxy’s turn to peak with a loud moan and slump against Jane. 


	8. John Egbert/Jane Crocker - Sex Machines

It had just been a prank to leave the website up on Jane’s computer but she always knew how to take it one step farther. As proof, he found a box sitting on the middle of his bed. Her timing could not have been better as she comes into the room just as he opens the box, turning bright red as he looks inside. 

“Jane!”

“Goodie! You found your present.”

“Jane, this isn’t what-”

“Isn’t what you wanted? Oh darn it. I thought that was a hint to what you wanted,” she pouts with fake innocence. “Unless you were just looking for my approval for something you wanted to get me. In that case, I loved it so much, I got myself one.” 

He’s not sure where exactly she was holding it but she sure enough pulls out a second version of the model he has in his hands.

“Oh my god, Jane.”

“Well if you’re done unboxing, do you want to try them out?” she says coyly, closing the door behind her.

His dick, already at half mast, springs to life, creating a very noticeable bulge in his jeans. 

“C’mon, brother, I bet you come first like a punk ass bitch.”

She’s finally dropped the innocent act like John knew she would, but even so, he can’t turn down a challenge like that.

“You’re on.” He turns and gets the lube out of his nightstand while Jane clears enough space on John’s floor for the two machines to face each other. They are simplistic in design. Just a ribbed dildo attached to a machine that will vibrate and thrust up from the half cylinder casing that they will straddle. It’s the knob and switches along the control panel that will make it interesting. Jane puts them close enough together that they will be able to reach the other’s controls. She’s getting wet over the thought of leaving her masturbation in her twin’s hands. 

When she looks up, John’s pants are off and he’s working two fingers up his ass. She had to hurry and catch up by slipping out of her skirt and panties. She snags the lube and greases up both dildos while she watches John work another finger in.

“I think that’s plenty, John. We don’t want you getting too loose now.”

“You’re the loose one,” he snarks back the best he can with a pleasure addled brain. But he does as she suggests and pulls his fingers out. 

Together they straddle the machines and sink down on their respective dildos with twin moans. They each give themselves a couple moments to adjust before reaching for the other’s controls. John turns on the thrusting for Jane, while she favors the vibrations for him to start with. They quickly work each other up, knowing what turns the other on the best while they hold on as long as they can until finally John is the first one to crack, coming like a punk ass bitch over Jane’s hand.


End file.
